FoZ vs RimWorld
by PrisonDictator
Summary: A one-shot. I randomly generated a character in RimWorld now lets see what happens when he is summoned to be Louise's familiar. Warning: I was bored and it was 3 A.M.


**FoZ vs RimWorld**

Today was the day. Today was the day Louise de Valliere would summon a familiar, the day she would prove that she did in fact have magic and she was not a Zero. Although she was excited at what her familiar might be, maybe a dragon or a griffon, she was also worried that she wouldn't summon anything at all. As long as she summoned something, even something small like a mouse, she would be happy but if she couldn't then she would be forever known as the Zero, a noble incapable of using magic.

She was sitting in her dorm room on her bed while these thoughts raged through her head. When she heard her stomach grumble she knew that it was time to start the day by getting breakfast.

* * *

In another dimension, thousands of years in the future, hundreds of lightyears away, there was an unremarkable, unnamed planet. On the unremarkable, unnamed planet, there lived an unremarkable kid named Yoshihide Toda but everyone called him Mosui.

Mosui was biologically 16 years old but chronologically he was 1478. Mosui was grown in a bioweapons facility to be sold to the highest bidder after his training during his accelerated growth was complete.

Mosui wasn't the only recruit though, there were dozens of others and all of them had something that made them unique. Some had unparalleled strength, others could kill dozens without remorse, but Mosui's skill was being the fastest.

While walking, Mosui could out pace a normal human at jogging speed. The only thing that really hampered Mosui's speed was his stamina' he couldn't run for very long.

Mosui tried to combat this by drinking coffee heavily but it never worked because he had an unnaturally high resistance to caffeine.

Mosui was undeterred though. One day, Mosui snuck into the compounds infirmary, took a bunch of wake-up which is a powerful and addictive stimulant, and he took some methadone which is a powerful painkiller.

After downing his drug cocktail, Mosui proceeded to run around the compound over 25 times in under an hour before the drugs wore off and he collapsed. Each lap is around two kilometers.

His little stunt had problems though. Mosui became highly addicted to both the drugs he took and now needs them constantly to be effective at all.

Fast forward to the present and Mosui was being transferred to another training facility on the other side of the galaxy but on his way there the ship suffered a malfunction and him, two others, and a dog crash landed on an unremarkable, unnamed, rimworld. Luckily, Mosui had a whole bunch of his drugs with him.

Ever since the crash, Mosui did the same thing everyday. Mosui would get up early, take his drugs, eat something, then he would run around the island his group crashed on and he would bring anything useful or interesting back to base until his drugs wore off. Once his drugs wore off, he'd sleep for one or two hours before repeating the cycle.

It went like that all day everyday, until he got sucked into a green thing.

* * *

Louise wasn't sure what went wrong when she performed the summoning ritual. She drew the summoning circle perfectly, she recited the incantations perfectly, she-

The circle exploded.

There was a big cloud of smoke, Louise, her teacher, and all the student observers were coughing violently.

Everyone thought that Louise had failed, even herself, until the smoke cleared and they got to look at what she summoned.

It was one of the strangest humans they had ever seen.

He was short, like, really short. He was around the same size as Louise at around 4'8". He was also wearing really strange clothing. He was wearing a pair of pants, a t-shirt, a jacket, and everything was made from a strange blue fabric. In his hands he held a knife made from an unknown blue metal.

When the smoke cleared, there were a few tense seconds where everyone stood still and no one made a sound until the strange boy started zooming around the place.

He would get really close in people's faces, say one of the the three same things in his strange language faster than any of them could even understand,

"Where am I? What's going on here? Who are you people? How did I get here?"

He didn't stop his yammering until he suddenly collapsed in the middle of the field and Louise was finally able to complete the summoning ritual.

Just who had she summoned?

 **A/N**

 **Hello, and welcome to the A/N of this one-shot. I had this idea months ago where I would take one of the randomly generated characters from rimworld and throw it into Familiar of Zero. I finally decided to write it when I was bored at 3 A.M. one night and it only took me like an hour. I said before that this is a one-shot and I'm probably not going to continue this. But, if someone else wants to take this story off my hands and make something out of it then be my guest. I chose who gets the story based on whose name I like the most. That's all for now, be sure to tune in to my other Familiar of zero fanfiction, Two for the price of one: The tale of a supermarket discount.**


End file.
